The Girl Who Cried Fox
by agitosgirl
Summary: AU! Loose Retelling! Hinata Hyuuga, a very simple girl in love with nature. She enjoys taking in the scenery, and being surrounded by trees and animals. But that all changes the day she sees a fox. Now, she is being haunted by the creature. She sees it everywhere she turns. But no one else has ever seen, or heard of it. But Hinata knows it exists! She's not crazy !...Right?


**A/N: Hello guys! Another new story! Yay! This story came from FlameDragon 14, and I hope you all enjoy it! The reason why it strays so far from the original is because I basically completely forgot how the original story went. This is one of the folktales that were hardly ever told to me. I am much more familiar with the three little Pigs, Henny Penny, Goldilocks, and Little Red Riding Hood. Plus, I just can't imagine Hinata being a liar…..That's all I really wanted to say for now.**

**Thanks so much Z for editing!**

**Unto this story!**

It was such a shameful sight. It was an image that would forever be ingrained into the mind of all the men who saw it. It was just so sad; the soft hearted would be brought to tears at the sight. It was the image of a poor young, seventeen year old woman, leaning against a wooden fence, crying. She was extremely beautiful, and had a heart filled with nothing but kindness. Her hair was like silk, smooth and cool to the touch. It was dark blue, like the color of the sky right before it became pitch black, The indigo strands ran all the way down her back, and rested right above her posterior. Her lavender, pupiless orbs continued to shed tears as she contemplated her current position. They shone like two moons, which only added to the gentleness of her facial features.

Her skin was milky white, and it was extremely soft to all those that touched it. Her face was round, and held an innocence that wasn't unlike a child's. Her body, however, was a different story altogether. Her body was extremely curvaceous, tempting all men around her. Her breasts were quite large, and she had to keep them tightly bound to prevent them from moving around too much. She also had a very nice, firm behind, one that almost all men would kill to touch. She was dressed in her usual attire of a simple white dress. It was short sleeved, and stopped below her knees. It hugged her body tightly, outlining her amazing figure. On her feet was a simple pair of sandals. It was no wonder that so many men wanted her hand in marriage.

Or at least, they used to.

Within the past year, Hinata had managed to become an outcast.

Well, more of an outcast than she already was.

Growing up, Hinata was raised in a very wealthy and influential family. They owned many farms, and property that they rented out to the lower class. But Hinata had never shown much interest in getting involved with the family business. She was more interested and intrigued with nature. She loved visiting the farms her family owned, and feeding the animals. She really loved all of them, the chickens, the sheep, the pigs, the horses, cows, goats, and even the pigs! She had such a gentle touch, and sweet attitude that the farmers were more than happy to allow her to visit their property to pet, and cuddle with the animals.

This severely disappointed many of her family members. It especially enraged the elders of her family. Her father, however, was more than understanding of her behavior. He mother had been the exact same way. Besides, he always had Hanabi and his nephew Neji to help run the family business when he decided to stop down. Either one of them were more than capable of the task if Hinata ultimately chose not to become head of the family. The elders were extremely furious about Hiashi nonchalant attitude towards his eldest child. Hinata only added fuel to the fire, since she was always persisting that the branch of them family were just as important as the rest of them. She managed to convince her father to make certain changes to the clan that nearly caused them to have heart attacks.

As a result, they decided to make her life as difficult as possible. They tried to keep her contained within their clan compound. She was either too young to venture out by herself, or she had to stay inside to learn about clan rules, and politics. They insisted that it was exceedingly important for her to learn every single bit of politics possible in order for her to survive in the real world. And that meant that she had to have a very limited amount of time to play outside. But her father disagreed wholeheartedly. He reminded them that he was the best head that they'd had in generations, and he didn't spend as much time barricaded within the compound walls. He also told them that Hinata needed to be outside and mingle with the villagers. It would be extremely beneficial for her to get to know them.

So the elders came up with a new idea. They decided to go behind Hiashi's back, and pay certain people to spread malicious rumors about her. That way, whenever she went out to the village, there would always be suspicious whispers following her. And although Hinata was nothing but kind, many people still had some disdain for her and ate the rumors up. It was mostly because people were either jealous of her wealth, or her beauty. There were of course, many men who were extremely spiteful of her for rejecting them. But no one rumor stuck to her for very long. This was mostly because she reacted to harsh words with kind ones, and some would begin to feel bad for judging her. Another reason is because some clansmen were extremely protective of her, and they would "talk" to some of the people who started, and spread the hurtful gossip.

The third idea of the elders was to try and squeeze some money from Hinata. They did this by attempting to marry her off to some wealthy man. They would usually be snooty, and stuck up, or they were over controlling. On top of that, the elders would choose men who had a strange age difference. At the age of sixteen, she had been introduced to a man who was thirty years her senior, and someone eight years her junior. It was just so strange. So Hinata pleaded with her father to not allow her to marry these less than desirable men. And of course, her father refused every single marriage proposal that came their way. The elders became even more irate, but he ignored them. When they started questioning his leadership skills, he threatened to throw them out of the clan, and cut them off completely. So they relented, at least they did for the moment.

Hinata still opted to spend her time with only the family that liked her, and with animals. She befriended stray pets, and wild animals that were within the forest. The latter only became true when she was around fifteen. For some odd reason, she felt compelled to go into the woods. It became her new favorite hobby. She would never stray too far from the village, and she would often invite family members to venture out into the woods with her. She visited the woods so often that she had even started a garden. It was filled with flowers, fruits, and even vegetables.

But everything changed last year.

**Flashback 1 Year Earlier**

_She headed into the forest with a small picnic basket. She made sure to only travel a few meters into the trees. As another safety precaution, she had her special horn. It was small, and black. The entire thing could fit into the palm of her hand. It was in the shape of a small goat horn. Instead of there being a point at the end or it, there was a small hole for her to blow through._

_Almost every farmer in almost every village had this horn. Although it was usually the wives of these farmers that used the horn. They blew it whenever they spotted a wild animal trying to kill the sheep. Sometimes though, if someone in the woods had this horn, it would cause nearly all of the villagers to come running. The animals were more dangerous their, and if someone was blowing the horn in the woods it would mean that they were desperate, and completely defenseless. Hiashi brought the horn when he realized that Hinata was spending so much time in the woods. He wanted to make sure that she would be safe from any creature that may try and attack her. Whether that creature is an animal, or something else._

_The villagers did have a fear that there were demons that lurked amongst the vast amount of trees. Some even thought that demons walked among the humans completely in disguise. It was even said that the horns were taken from actual demons. Not only that, but they would also cause harm to any demon who heard one of them. Hinata didn't really believe any you the rumors she heard. She thought it was all paranoid talk from the villagers. Something parents told their children in order to keep them out of trouble._

_So Hinata set up her blanket in an open clearing. It was mostly quiet, except for the chirping of the birds around her. The lavender beauty had taken out her lunch consisting of some small sandwiches cut up into triangles. She had made them herself. They were small delicacies that she would make for her family very often. She sat there, and nibbled on her food as she took in the scenery. It was such a beautiful day, and she loved it. The sun was shining high up in the sky, with a few clouds rolling in. There was a gentle breeze blowing by, making sure she kept cool._

_She wished that every day could be like this._

_Suddenly, she tensed up. Her body became extremely rigged, and every muscle in her body froze up. She wasn't sure why this was happening. It was almost like there was a sudden presence near her. And in the very next second, the overwhelming presence was gone. She had slowly relaxed from that odd experience. But she felt like she was being watched, and that gave her goose bumps. She shivered, and rubbed her arms. She nervously looked around the trees surrounding her. Anxiety bubbled in her chest when she couldn't see anything._

_She took a deep breath, and reached down and took another slice of her sandwich. She tried to eat it, but the fear was making her nauseous. She could hardly eat at the moment. She tried to enjoy the scenery, but things were a little different now. There weren't any birds chirping anymore, and the winds were becoming a little harsher. They felt colder to her now. She just wanted to leave._

_So she packed up her stuff, and placed everything back inside of her picnic basket. Except for the horn, she took that out and held it tightly in her hand. She was ready to blow it just incase something happened. She just hoped that the villagers would get here in time if there was some sort of wild beast after her._

_When she turned, and started heading back into the way she came, she heard a terrifying sound behind her. It sounded like light growling, and panting. She heard it coming from the other side of the wide field. Every fiber of her body was alight with complete and utter fear. She didn't know why she was so frightened. At most, it was probably just some animal behind her. She took in a deep breath, and released a shaky breath. She could hear her heart banging against her chest._

'Calm down Hinata. You can't run. It would be best to turn around slowly, and face this creature. It's probably some animal looking for some food. Like a wolf or a fox, or something of that nature. If I just give it some of my sandwich, then it would distract this animal long enough for me to escape_.' She thought to herself. She nodded her head, and her resolve strengthened. She was known for being able to keep calm during most situations. This time should be no exception._

_She carefully turned around, and found that she had been right. It was a fox._

_A fox that was as tall as her. She was completely astounded by its gigantic size. She may have been on the short side when it came to other girls in the village, but no fox should ever be able to grow to her size. It was downright impossible. Another thing she noticed was its fur. Its fur was absolutely beautiful, she couldn't help but to notice that. The hair covering its body was a burnt orange color that almost appeared red. It was also a little shaggy, but it was surprisingly clean. There wasn't a spot of dirt, grime, or mud anywhere on the fox's body. She could tell that if she touched it, the fur would be extremely soft. _

_ It also had several long body length tails swishing around behind it. And that was where all the good qualities ended._

_This creature had deep black eyes. They were staring at her so intensely that she had to look away. It was almost as if this creature was attempting to burn a hole through her soul. It made her feel extraordinarily uncomfortable. So she moved her eyes lower down. The fox was baring its teeth at her. This revealed its shiny white pearls, and its extremely sharp canines. She had to stop to stop herself from cringing. Hinata was positive that she didn't even own kitchen knives that sharp! His paws were huge, and the claws weren't just sharp, they also had some small specks of blood on them. Hinata didn't even want to think about where that blood had come from._

_A large snarl brought her attention back to his face. Its mouth opened, revealing rows of even more sharp teeth._

_Hinata swallowed. Her legs felt like lead, she could barely move them. But she desperately wanted to be away from this probably demonic creature._

_"I-i-it's o-o-okay Mr. F-fox. J-j-just pl-please stay c-calm." She pleaded with the animal. She mentally sighed in relief when the growling stopped and it closed its mouth. It appeared that the fox thing was calming down. Maybe she wouldn't have to blow the horn. She could just walk away, with no harm done. The thought filled her with some more confidence._

_"Th-there, there. Everything i-is fine." Hinata assured it. Her stutters weren't as frequent this time. For that, she was grateful. But then the fox scratched its large paw in the round, its claws marking the dirt. This caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. She didn't know if this sign was good or bad. She needed to leave, and fast._

_"Just stay calm." She murmured. She wasn't sure if this statement was directed at herself, or the fox. It didn't matter. All it would take was for one of them to panic for this situation to go horribly wrong._

_She took a careful step back. As a result, the fox halted in his movements. She took another step back, and he just stared at her blankly._

_"That's right; you're a handsome fox, aren't you?" She cooed. She made sure to speak in the same voice she would use on any other stray animal. It worked then; it should work here and now. This was just an oversized stray. One with demonic, soul piercing red eyes._

_Nothing to worry about._

_She managed to take several other steps back before she got any sort reaction from it. When she took about her tenth step away from this beast, he started growling again. This time, it was louder and sounded more vicious. Its eyes were narrowed, and it felt as though it was shooting burning hot fire at her through its eyes._

_Hinata heart was once more pounding in her chest. It was thumping so hard that it actually hurt. Some tears filled her vision at her situation. She didn't think she had ever been so terrified in her entire life. When this malicious beast took a step towards her, she panicked. She quickly brought her horn up to her lips. She sucked in a large breath, closed her eyes and made a small prayer that this would work. When she blew, her ears rang. The noise was extremely loud, blaring out through the trees. Multiple birds screeched and she heard them fly from the trees and high into the sky. She stopped blowing after several seconds, opened her eyes, and she was horrified by what she saw._

_The fox was now staring at through one eye, and whimpering in pain. There was blood coming from several orifices of the beast. The shiny red liquid oozed from his mouth, ears, and nose, and from his closed eye. It also appeared that he was having trouble standing up; the pain was just that unbearable for the fox creature. Guilt ran through her body because of the suffering that she had caused him. But that feeling quickly washed away when a large snarl ripped from his throat. She could practically hear his death threat._

_She made another move backwards, but tripped over a root sticking out of the ground. She fell hard on her behind, the contents of her basket spilling out onto the floor. Thankfully, at the moment she heard several people coming her way. Relief filled her body; the villagers were on their way! She was going to be fine! The fox also heard the commotion headed their way. His eyes flickered from the trees, and back to her. He gave one last growl, before turning, and speeding off into the other side of the woods. He ran so fast that he was just a blur to her._

_"Lady Hinata! There you are, is everything alright?" Ko was the first to come bursting through the trees. _

_She wasn't surprised. Her father probably asked him to watch after her, it came with him being over protective. She didn't mind at all, it just showed that he loved her. And Ko was kind enough to stay far away from her so she could have her privacy. Although this time, she wished that hadn't been the case._

_"Lady Hinata?" Ko repeated her name when she didn't respond. She just continued to stare at the spot where the fox used to be._

_Or, where the demon used to be._

_It had completely vanished._

**Flashback end**

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter to another new story! Please be sure to check out my other stories, and be sure to leave a review telling me what you think! Have a wonderful afternoon!**

**_Recommendations:_**

**Corner of the Mind by DrKKni (Completed) _Rated M_**

**Hinata's Little Black Book by PrupleMoon3 (Completed) _Rated M_**

**Dreams of Demons by PurpleMoon3 (Completed) _Rated M_** **(Sequel to Hinata's Little Black Book)**

**Blessed Poison by Wandering Wanderer (Completed) _Rated M_**


End file.
